


Let's Have A Chat

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Sex, Stanford and A Sweetshop 'verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Little Brother giving the big brother talk, M/M, Overprotective Cas, Relationship Talk, just saying, most adorable thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel pulls Sam aside for a talk about his older brother that is a little bit overdue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have A Chat

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sam, may I speak with you?”    
  
  
Sam looked up from his textbook and rubbed his forehead for a moment.  There was no use.  He might as well take a break.  Otherwise, he was going to start regretting his choice of major even more.  “Of course Cas, I need a break.  What’s up?”  
  
  
Castiel approached the table and took a seat across from Sam.  “I would like to speak to you about Gabriel.”  
  
  
“Gabriel.”  Sam said.  He blinked, then grinned at Cas.  “Is this the ‘You hurt him and I’ll kill you’ speech?”    
  
  
“My own variation, yes.”  
  
  
Sam gave Cas his full attention and smiled.  “Then I would assume you have concerns?  Lay ‘em on me.”    
  
  
Castiel folded his hands in front of him and studied Sam.  “I suppose the obvious question is to ask what your intentions are towards my brother.”  He paused.  “However.  I am far more interested to hear the answer to a different question.”    
  
  
“All right.”  Sam said, a little confused with how Cas was going about this conversation.  Then again, almost nothing Cas did made sense in a traditional way.    
  
  
“What do you feel for Gabriel?”  Castiel studied Sam.  
  
  
Sam cleared his throat and felt his cheeks redden.  He’d forgotten that he could blush this easily.  One more thing he could lay at Gabriel’s feet.  “I’ll be honest and say I’m not entirely sure how you want me to answer that question Cas.”    
  
  
“How I want you to answer is irrelevant.  I simply wish to know your answer.”    
  
  
“Okay, let me phrase that differently.”  Sam said.  “I do not understand what you are asking.”  
  
  
Castiel frowned and stared at Sam.  “I cannot be more clear.  I wish to know what you feel for Gabriel and if it is temporary, or it has the possibility of something more for you.  My brother is clearly invested in you.  If you do not have the same level of reciprocation, I will ask that you apply for housing next semester and insist that you avoid coming to Angelic Delights for a time.”    
  
  
Sam smiled and relaxed.  “Okay, that helped.”  He saw Castiel frown at him and held up his hands.  “Cas, I’m, well, I’m just as invested.  If not more so.  I’ve never met anyone like him.”  He said, looking down at his hands.  “He took me in.  You both did.  I can never thank you enough for that.”  
  
  
“You needed help.”    
  
  
“Cas, Gabriel let me move in.  Not only that, he…”  Sam swallowed, remembering their shopping trip.  “He bought me suits I could never have afforded so I can interview for internships and he just…”  He bit down on his lip.  Thinking about it still blew his mind.    
  
  
Castiel nodded.  “Gabriel is very generous with those he cares about.  He has been taken advantage of in the past.”  
  
  
Sam stared Cas down.  “Are you worried I might do that?”    
  
  
Castiel shook his head.  “Not when it comes to his wealth.  You made certain to pay Gabriel back for all expenses outside those suits the instant you were reimbursed by Stanford.”  
  
  
“How do you-”  
  
  
“I manage both of our household accounts.  He gave the check to me to deposit.  I made note of the date.”  Castiel said.    
  
  
Sam blushed.  “Ah.  Right.”    
  
  
Castiel continued to look at Sam.  “When you apply for housing for the winter semester, Gabriel will be devastated.  Is this an arrangement of convenience for you?”    
  
  
“I…”  Sam bit down on his lip again.  Cas would be able to tell if he was lying.  The man was uncanny when it came to reading people.  “At first...maybe.  Maybe a little.  But now, the more time I spend with him, the less I want to leave.”    
  
  
Castiel waited.  He was extraordinarily good at waiting.    
  
  
“I’m falling and falling hard for Gabriel.”  Sam gave a weak laugh.  “That’s what you wanted to know at the beginning, right?”    
  
  
“Indeed.”    
  
  
“God Cas, I’m so gone for him.”  Sam admitted.  “How on earth is he still single?”    
  
  
“Kali saw fit to cheat on him with multiple partners and to steal thousands from him.  Gabriel has been wary of relationships that last longer than a single evening since then.  Until you.”    
  
  
The name rang an immediate bell.  “Wait.  Kali, the lady who works at the-”  
  
  
“Yes.  Gabriel would not allow her to fall destitute.  She has an incredible eye for color and design.  She is employed there at Gabriel’s request only.  Were he to withdraw that, she would be fired immediately.”  Castiel watched shock slide over Sam’s features and smiled to himself.    
  
  
Sam struggled to understand what he was being told.  “She stole from Gabriel and he made sure she had a high-paying job so she could take care of herself?”    
  
  
“That is correct.”    
  
  
“I don’t...I don’t understand why she would cheat on someone like Gabriel.  He’s...he’s amazing.  I doubt there were any problems in that regard.  I mean, I’ve seen her.  She’s gorgeous.”  Sam shook his head.    
  
  
“You understand why I asked the question I did?”    
  
  
Sam nodded.  “Of course.  I just, I’m baffled.  She’s an idiot.”    
  
  
Castiel smirked for a brief second.  “I have a similar assessment of her.  You know my brother’s worth.  That will make all of the difference.”  He stood and brushed off his slacks.  “I must return to the shop.”    
  
  
“Cas?”  
  
  
Castiel paused at the top of the stairs and looked back at Sam.  “Yes?”    
  
  
Sam stood up and met Castiel’s stare.  “I know you’ve only known me for a little while, but, when I make a promise, I do everything in my power to keep it.”  He waited for the nod from Castiel before continuing.  “I promise that I will never use Gabriel in that way.  Even if we call it quits, he will remain one of the best people I have ever met.”  Sam said.    
  
  
Castiel smiled.  “I believe he would say the same of you Sam.”    
  
  
Sam blushed again.  “Thanks Cas.”    
  
  
“Do not thank me for this.  I am only ensuring my brother is with someone who deserves him.”  Castiel gave another firm nod and went downstairs.  
  
  
Sam watched him go and smiled.  His heart lurched as he thought of Dean giving a similar speech to Gabriel.  He bit his lip and sat back down at the table.  That ship had sailed.  Far, far away.  At least Cas approved of him.    
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Let's have a Chat [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160463) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
